The Bonds That Tie
by MonsterCupcake61176
Summary: What if whenever the hobbits arrived at Bree, Strider wasn't the only one waiting for them? What if Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas were there too? What if they had known each other beforehand? What if some events that were meant to take place never happened? (A Lord of the Rings AU) (No slash)
1. Chapter 1: Strangers In Bree

**Chapter One**

Rain pelted his small body, he pulled his cloak tighter around himself as if that would help keep him dry. His bare feet were caked with mud and his heart pounded in his chest like a drum. He could barely hear the raspy breaths of his companions over the storm, but he knew that they were feeling the same thing he was, the fear of being hunted. They had barely made it to the village and now the only thing that kept him and his friends going was that their journey was nearing its end.

A crack of lightning cut through the night sky and briefly lit up a small sign that was blowing in the wind. He had just enough time to read what it said, _The Prancing Pony._ He ushered his friends towards the door of the inn and quickly entered. The smell of smoke immediately filled his lungs as he entered the inn. The loud, roaring laughter of men (who had probably had too much to drink) boomed in his ears and he began to feel very small in the crowded inn. His three friends stayed close to him as they approached the counter where the innkeeper was too busy with his other guests that he didn't notice the small, childlike beings huddled together and shivering with cold.

Removing his hood Frodo Baggins looked up and blinked his azure eyes to clear the water out of them. His dark, curly hair clung to the sides of his face as he gasped quietly for breath. Pointed ears were flooded with the sounds of the storm outside and the men inside. He stood up as tall as he could on his dirty feet, which were far larger than those of the Big Folk, and cleared his throat to attract the attention of the innkeeper.  
"Excuse me." He called trying to be heard over the noise. He sighed in relief as his call was heeded and the innkeeper leaned over the counter and smiled warmly at him his fellow hobbits who had removed their hoods as well.  
"Good evening little masters what can I do for you?"  
His voice nearly drowned out the other noises in the inn.

Frodo tried to calm his pounding heart and keep his voice from shaking as he spoke.  
"We are here to meet someone, his name is Gandalf the Grey, has he arrived?"  
The innkeeper's face wrinkled in confusion as he tried to recall the owner of the name he had been given.  
Frodo's heart softened its violent beating when the innkeeper's face suddenly lit up in recognition.  
"Oh, Gandalf! Yes I know him, he carries around a staff and wears a grey hat yes?"  
Frodo nodded eagerly and for a moment it seemed as though their troubles were over. That joy was crushed the moment the innkeeper said, "I 'aven't seen him for six months."

Frodo's heart fell as quickly as it had risen. Gandalf wasn't here? He had said that he would be here to meet them!  
"Could I interest you in some rooms for the night?" The innkeeper suggested noticing Frodo's crestfallen look. "We have some hobbit-sized rooms available for you if you are wanting to stay the night."  
Frodo shook his head, a bit faster than he had meant to, as the fear in his heart began to rise again. They hadn't come to stay the night, their hunters would be coming for them.  
"We will go and wait for Gandalf when he comes will you send him over to us?"  
Frodo asked hoping that he was making the right decision.  
The innkeeper nodded. "Of course, and what name would I be giving him?"

Frodo hesitated. He knew that his true name was never to be mentioned, his mind raced to come up with something that Gandalf would recognize.  
"Underhill."  
Frodo noticed a look of uncertainty flash in the man's eyes but he said nothing as he shrugged.  
"Alright, Mr. Underhill. I'll keep my eyes open for him if there's anything you and your friends need just let me know."  
Frodo thanked the innkeeper and led his friends through the crowded inn towards an empty table.

The four of them tried not to make eye contact with any of the men who towered over them. Most ignored the hobbits, not caring for their presence or too drunk to notice. Yet there were some that Frodo saw who had an evil glint in their eyes as they stared at them from different places in the room. Frodo did his best to ignore them, but it was as if he could feel their gazes burning into him as he sat down in a wooden chair.

His best friend, Sam, with his sandy blond hair a tangled mess, reached his hand out and placed it comfortingly on his shoulder.  
"He'll be here," he said believing it with all of his heart.  
"I hope you're right Sam," Frodo replied quietly as his friend removed his hand.  
In front of Frodo sat Merry, his blue eyes were tired and the smile on his face seemed to be forced.  
Lastly, Pippin, the youngest in their group, was looking around the room as if he expected the ones who were hunting them to burst through the door at any moment.

Frodo turned his own gaze towards the door every so often, hoping that it would open and that Gandalf would arrive to guide them on the rest of their journey.  
Yet as time wore on a feeling of dread settled in the bottom of Frodo's stomach. He just knew that something was wrong, Gandalf wouldn't have kept them waiting this long.  
"Do you see them staring Frodo?" Sam whispered startling him from his thoughts.  
"Who?"  
Sam nodded his head towards a group of dark men who were staring intently at the hobbits.  
Frodo gulped and turned away from them.  
 _Gandalf where are you?_

Merry grasped Frodo's hand and when he looked at his cousin he could see the urgency in his eyes.  
"We need to leave, now." Merry's tone held no room for argument. When Frodo looked over his shoulder to see what had alarmed his cousin he nearly leaped out of his seat as at least ten men began to close in around them. Frodo stood up and his friends did the same. They had to get out of there, Gandalf or no Gandalf. Frodo led the way as Sam walked protectively at his side. Merry was holding onto Pippin's arm as if to comfort his cousin in some way. The door was only a few feet away, but before he could take another step a tall, menacing figure blocked their way with an ugly scar where his right eye should have been.

Frodo came to an abrupt stop and nearly fell when Merry accidently ran into him. Frodo took one look at the man and knew that he was someone who wasn't afraid to hurt them.  
"Why are you halflings leaving so soon?" The man asked waving his hand to summon more men to his side. The hobbits pressed closer together as they became surrounded.  
"We have somewhere to be," Frodo took a step forward and tried not to look afraid, "please stand aside and let us through."  
The man chuckled and leaned down to where he was eye level with the hobbit. Frodo resisted the urge to back away but couldn't keep his legs from trembling.  
"Here's what we're going to do hobbit, you and your friends are going to come with me and my boys here without a fight, understand?"  
Frodo said nothing as his eyes narrowed. "We are not going anywhere with you."

The man sighed and shook his head.  
"You shouldn't have said that hobbit."  
An alarmed cry from Pippin immediately caused Frodo to turn his back on the one-eyed man and watch in horror as one the men had Pippin caught in his cruel arms.  
"Frodo!" Sam's warning came too late as strong arms wrapped around Frodo's chest and pinned his arms to his sides. He kicked furiously and the others, now captive as well, did the same but to no avail.  
"What's going on here?" The innkeeper demanded storming up to the men.  
"Stay out of this or you'll wind up dead on the floor," the one-eyed man spat as he tightened his grip on a struggling Frodo.

Eight men who had their hands free of hobbits each drew a long sword and pointed them at anyone who got too close.  
"We'll be leaving now."  
Frodo's captor stomped towards the door with his captive stuck in an iron grip. Frodo looked at all the men watching with pleading eyes. Would any of them help? Frodo's body jerked as the one-eyed man came to an abrupt stop. When Frodo saw what the cause was his heart sank as another hooded man blocked the door.  
"Get out of my way," the one-eyed man growled dangerously. The hooded man refused to move.  
Instead, he remained motionless as he said, "You have something that doesn't belong to you."

Frodo couldn't believe this. How many men were after them? The one-eyed man tightened his grip on Frodo and laughed cruelly.  
"What are you going to do about it? There's twelve of us and one of you."  
In a flash, the hooded man whipped out a long sword and pointed it inches from the one-eyed man's face.  
"I'm going to give you a warning. Release the hobbits and we will let you live."  
The man laughed again which caused Frodo to be jostled around in the air.  
"Do you think that one sword scares me? I could have you killed right now."

Frodo's eyes widened as two men stepped towards the men with their swords drawn. Surely one man wasn't a match against two, it would be a quick fight. Just as the two men raised their swords the hooded man attacked. He took off the hand of the man on his left and his sword went clattering onto the floor. While the man screamed and clutched his bloodied arm his companion went to finish the hooded man off himself. He parried a blow but was thrust backwards by the strength of the hooded man, who drove his sword right through his shoulder. Both men were on the floor and were screaming in pain. The one-eyed man's face was unreadable as he stared at the hooded man.

Suddenly Frodo was thrown onto the floor as the one-eyed man drew his own sword. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the others had been thrown down as well. The ten remaining men rushed the hooded man and strangely Frodo began to fear for the man's life. He had stood up against the one-eyed man, but how did he know if he wasn't just trying to take them himself?The other men gathered watched in silence. Not one of them making a move to help the outnumbered man. A cry from Frodo's left caused him to turn his head and watch as a man collapsed lifelessly onto the floor. This caused the one-eyed man and his followers to pause their attack and stare at the fallen body in shock. Frodo lifted his face and watched as another man, who was also wearing a hood, raised his bloodied sword at One-eye.

"I would stand down if I were you," he growled menacingly.  
Frodo realized that this new hooded figure was the one who'd just slain the man in front of him. The first hooded figure seemed to relax at the other's arrival, Frodo noticed them greet each other with a small nod and figured that they must know one another. One-eye didn't seem bothered at all by the newcomer's threat. Once again his men attacked the two hooded figures. Frodo watched them battle in a mixture of awe and fear. The skill of the two men was unlike anything he had ever seen before, of course, he hadn't ever seen a fight with swords until now. Frodo watched as the two men ducked and parried the swords of the men. They were holding their own for the moment but something at the back of his mind knew that it wouldn't be long now until one of them fell.

One of the men's hoods had fallen off revealing dark hair and stormy, grey eyes that flashed with fury as he fought. Frodo was so captivated by the fierce fighting of the dark haired man that he didn't notice the man creeping behind him until he was about to drive his sword through his back.  
 _Look out!_ Was what Frodo was about to shout when suddenly the man was jerked backwards by the arm and flung into the counter, where he landed with a loud crash. That was when a third hooded man appeared, he was lithe and fought with a long, white knife instead of sword. Frodo couldn't decide whether he should be grateful for the strange men's help, or terrified at the prospect of being taken captive by the three fighters.

One-eye didn't seem keen on losing his prisoners he barked an order for his men to grab the hobbits. Strong arms roughly grabbed Frodo around the waist and hoisted him into the air. Frodo started to kick and thrash around as much as he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a man with auburn hair trying desperately to reach him. Something hard collided with Frodo's new captor and sent them both crashing to the ground. Frodo lay dazed for a moment as he tried to clear his head. He felt a rough hand on his arm that hauled him to his feet.

 _Who is trying to take me now?  
_ Yet to his surprise no one grabbed him or tried to carry him off. Instead, he found himself standing with a startled Sam, Merry, and Pippin while four beings now stood with their backs to them and their weapons threatening anyone who dared to come near them. Frodo noticed something especially odd about one of their "rescuers," he was far shorter than his three companions or anyone else in the inn for that matter. His eyes widened in disbelief as he realized that he was a dwarf. But why would a dwarf be traveling with three men? And what did they want with them? All of them, except for the man with the knife, had their hoods off, revealing hostile glares and fiery eyes. Frodo wanted to believe that they had been saved and cautiously allowed a sliver of hope to enter his heart.

"We will be taking our leave now," he dark-haired man announced pointing his sword at One-eye, "and the halflings are coming with us. Anyone who tries to follow will be killed."  
Frodo's hopes were dashed in that very instant. He'd known that it was too good to be true. Gandalf hadn't been here as he said he would, and now they were being led off by four vagabonds. The dark haired man grabbed Frodo's arm and dragged him forward. The man with auburn hair did the same with Pippin, the dwarf with Merry, and the lithe one with Sam. They weren't very gentle and Frodo nearly tripped on several occasions. One-eye wasn't going to give up so easily and he advanced towards them with his sword drawn.

"Those halflings are mine! Hand them over!" Their new captors paid him no heed and continued to the door. Frodo gasped as he thrust his sword at Sam, who would have been dead in an instant if the lithe man hadn't pulled him out of harm's way. Frodo caught a brief flash of gold from under his hood and wondered who this mystery man was. He had his hands placed firmly on Sam's shoulders and if Frodo wasn't mistaken, it almost looked as if he were being protective of the hobbit.  
"Do not try that again." His voice surprised Frodo, it was soft, and yet carried something that Frodo couldn't explain which caused One-eye to back away. Frodo was jerked forward again and just heard One-eye growl.

"This isn't over. My master wants these hobbits and he will get them."  
Master? His captor made no reply as he threw the door open. The storm hadn't lessened and Frodo's shoulders sagged at the thought of going back out there. The dark-haired man pulled Frodo forward and leaned down in front of him. Frodo's heart raced at the all the horrible things he expected this man to do to him.  
But all he did was whisper quietly in his ear, "You have nothing to fear from us Frodo Baggins. My name is Strider and we were sent by Gandalf to protect you."  
Frodo was shocked speechless. He knew his name? Had Gandalf sent them? The man who called himself Strider straightened himself and pulled his hood on over his head.  
Frodo pulled on his own hood just as Strider ushered him out of the door and into the storm, the others following closely behind.

 _{}{}{}_

The rain pelted Frodo's body just as it had done when they had first arrived in Bree. He was completely soaked to the bone and he wouldn't be surprised if he caught a cold. It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything unless a bolt of lightning lit up the night briefly. Strider hadn't released his grip on him and didn't seem to care that he was struggling through the thick mud. Frodo wished that he could check on his friends and see how they were holding up but Strider wouldn't give him the chance. There was something off about this man that made Frodo uneasy. He claimed to know Gandalf, and that he and his companions had been sent to protect them, but after seeing all of them fight and knowing that they were not afraid to kill-

 ** _*CRASH*_**

Frodo's head snapped to the left and a blinding flash of lightning illuminated a sight that made his blood freeze and his face pale, his heart slammed against his chest as if a fist was beating him over and over again. For in that brief moment he had seen the gate that he and his friends had entered the village in on the ground, and riding over it were five dark, faceless riders who shrieked as they laid eyes on the one they had come for. Him, and the small object that he carried. The Black Riders thundered behind them, their shrieks barely rose above the howling wind. Frodo was struggling to keep up with Strider who was the one thing keeping him from falling. At one point Strider shouted something over his shoulder but Frodo couldn't make out what he had said. His hood had been blown off by the wind and the rain stung his face but he kept running. He looked behind him just as another flash of lightning exploded overhead.

He saw two of the Black Riders not even four feet away from him, he saw no sign of his friends or the other riders.  
 _Where are they?  
_ Frodo was suddenly flung to the side and landed hard on his knees. He hadn't seen the Rider who had just been about to run him through with a deadly blade. He scrambled to his feet and ran blindly through the darkness. He could feel the black horse's hooves pounding the earth behind him, it was only a matter of time before he was caught. A flash of white blinded Frodo and a burst of thunder exploded in his ears. Burning heat coursed throughout Frodo's body as a bolt of lightning struck the ground and sent the hobbit crashing onto the ground. His ears were ringing and he couldn't move his body. Everything in him hurt as he lay with his face pressed in the mud.

A hazy figure appeared in front of him and gathered him in his arms. Frodo's head hung limply and swayed back and forth as he was carried. His eyes rolled back into his head and he gave one last exhausted sigh before falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Separated

_He was lying on his bed, rain tapped against his window and thunder rumbled in the distance. He pulled his covers up until they covered his chin. He wished that the storm would go away._

 _Lightning flashed and flooded his bedroom with light. He screamed and flung his covers over his head as thunder boomed so loud that he felt his small bed shake._ _Moments later his door opened and warm, orange light illuminated his room._

 _"Frodo? Are you alright lad?"_

 _Frodo peeked out from under his covers and saw his uncle, Bilbo, standing beside his bed with a candle in his hands._

 _"Can you make the storm go away?"_

 _The young hobbit pleaded as his small hands clung to his blanket._

 _Bilbo smiled and set the candle on the dresser beside his nephew's bed. Then he sat down beside him and gathered the little hobbit in his arms._

 _"Did I ever tell you about the time I was caught in a rainstorm? When I was on my adventure with the dwarves?"_

 _Frodo shook his head as he clung to his uncle's shirt._

 _"Tell me."_

 _He said eagerly._

 _Bilbo smiled and told Frodo of when he and the dwarves had been caught out in the rain shortly after their adventure began._

 _Frodo forgot all about the storm that raged outside. His uncle's arms held him protectively and his voice was warm and comforting._

 _He let himself become lost in the tale that Bilbo weaved, one that told of hungry trolls and the sudden appearance of Gandalf who saved them._

 _His uncle was so brave, he wasn't afraid of anything. As long as he was with him he'd be safe, nothing could ever happen to him._

 _Frodo's eyes grew heavy as he became lost in the world of sleep. That night he dreamed of storms and trolls that could not scare him because he was brave, just like his uncle._

 _{}{}{}_

Frodo moaned as something moved him and began to wake him from his sleep. His head was pounding and every bone in his body was sore. He felt stiff and cold, every small movement sent a wave of agony rushing through him.

 _What happened?_

Something cool was pressed against his forehead. He heard someone speak but he could barely hear what was being said.

"Last night... three... no sign

of... fever... can't wait..."

Who was talking? Frodo didn't know. He wanted to open his eyes but couldn't find the strength to do it. He was in too much pain...

Gratefully Frodo let the darkness wrap him in its calm embrace.

 _{}{}{}_

Pippin willed his cousin to wake up, if he hadn't been told not to disturb him, he would have shaken Frodo awake.

The youngest hobbit was on his knees beside Frodo, who was wrapped in a blanket on the cold ground. Pippin could see him tremble every now and then, everytime his face had brightened as he waited for Frodo to finally awake, only to be disappointed when he stilled once again.

Pippin sighed dejectedly and turned his gaze away from Frodo. Last night had been a nightmare to him. Getting chased into Bree, almost being captured by those cruel men, getting captured by three men and a dwarf, and finally being chased out of Bree by the Black Riders.

He still remembered the blind terror he had felt when he was led blindly through the small village by a man whom he had believed was going to hurt him.

One black rider had been closing in on them when they managed to hide in between two buildings. Pippin's captor then led him out of Bree and into the wild. Pippin wished that they hadn't been separated, they had come across Frodo and that Strider fellow just that morning.

There was no sign of Merry or Sam. Pippin heard the voices of the two men rising as they debated about something not too far off. Seeing the two in the light of day somehow made them less threatening to Pippin.

He now knew that the man who had led him out of Bree was named Boromir and that he was close friends with Strider. Both had claimed that they and their companions had been sent to protect them, but Pippin wasn't sure if he should trust them or not.

He was still young and naive about the world and trying to decide whether two strangers are trustworthy or now was something that Pippin feared he would mess up.

If he decided to trust the men and they turned out to be enemies, everything they had done so far would be for nothing! Then again, if they were who they said they were and he chose not to trust them...

 _What if they're lying? What if they're after It and they don't really know Gandalf? Or maybe they're the reasons why he didn't show up in Bree!_

At first, Pippin was confident that this was the truth, but then another seed of doubt became planted in his mind. These men had saved them from the Black Riders, and Strider was helping Frodo.

Pippin sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He wished that someone would come along who could tell him the truth about these men, and whether or not he could trust them.

Part of Strider and Boromir's conversation reached Pippin's ears and he couldn't help but listen in on their discussion.

"We do not have time to wait anymore,"

It was Boromir who spoke,

"The Nine will be after us since we have Frodo, Gimli and Legolas know the way to Rivendell. They will get the other hobbits there safely."

 _Gimli and Legolas?_

Pippin thought to himself.

 _I'm sure that Gimli is a dwarf name, but I've never heard of a man called Legolas, and did he say Rivendell?_

"I do not doubt that they are capable of getting the hobbits there safely Boromir."

Strider said as he bandaged a small cut on his left hand.

"What fills me with dread is the thought of them having been captured last night. If the Nine have them they will either kill them, torture them for Frodo's whereabouts, or take them to Mordor and to Sauron himself."

 _Captured? No Merry and Sam couldn't have been captured!_

"I have known Gimli long enough to see that he is more than capable of handling himself."

Boromir said trying to reassure his friend.

"I am certain that Legolas is too, they will be alright Aragorn. You will see."

 _Aragorn? I thought that his name was Strider! Is Boromir's name really Boromir or did he make that up too?_

"Forgive me Boromir, I just fear for their safety, and I would hate to force these two to go on without their friends."

Strider, or Aragorn as he was apparently named, finished bandaging his hand and stood to his feet with Boromir following his lead.

"There is another thing that has been bothering me about last night."

Aragorn continued as he and Boromir began to approach the two hobbits. Pippin pretended that he had been looking at Frodo the whole time instead of eavesdropping.

But he couldn't help overhearing the rest of their conversation.

"The man we fought at the inn said that his master wants the hobbits."

Aragorn continued.

"That means that someone knows of their errand and what one of them carries, but I do not know who it could be."

 _Someone knows about It?_

Pippin shuddered at the thought.

"It could not be Sauron, why would he send his most feared servants and a band of criminals after the Ring? It does not make sense to me."

Boromir stated furrowing his brow.

 _They know about the Ring..._

Pippin didn't know if that was a good thing or a very bad thing.

"I would consider the possibility, but I think that it is highly unlikely that they were sent by Sauron. There is another player in this game Boromir, and if we do not find out who it is-"

Pippin wondered why they had stopped talking when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head his eyes brightened as Frodo awoke.

 _{}{}{}_

Frodo finally forced his eyes to open and embrace the harsh, unforgiving glare of the sun. His head was still pounding and it felt as if someone had repeatedly struck him with a heavy boulder.

"You're awake!"

He recognized the voice and carefully turned his head to meet the delighted gaze of Pippin.

Frodo smiled at his cousin to assure him that he was well.

"Good morning Pippin. That was some night wasn't it?"

Pippin's face fell which confused Frodo. What was wrong with him?

"Pippin? Is something bothering you?"

Pippin sighed and shook his head.

"Merry and Sam are missing."

Fear pierced Frodo's heart like a shard of ice. Merry and Sam were missing? How could this have happened?

"How are you feeling Frodo?"

Frodo turned in the direction of the new voice as his eyes widened in fear. Strider and the auburn haired man from the inn were standing over him and Pippin with their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"We are not going to hurt you Frodo."

Strider said kneeling down beside him.

Pippin pressed closer to Frodo's side. Frodo narrowed his eyes as he studied the two men skeptically.

"Who are you?"

He demanded, trying to sound as intimidating as he could.

"My true name is Aragorn, but to most I am known simply as Strider. My friend is Boromir of Gondor, he has been my friend for many years. We were sent by Gandalf to bring you and your friends safely to Rivendell if he was unable to come himself."

Frodo was struggling to decide whether or not to believe him. He spoke as an honest man, but at the same time, there was something _unsettling_ about his weather-beaten appearance. Not to mention Frodo had seen him firsthand in close combat, he knew that this man was dangerous.

"Where are our friends?"

He asked noticing the subtle exchange that passed between the two men.

"When we last saw them they were in the hands of our other two companions. I do not know where they are, only that they will meet us on the road to Rivendell."

Aragorn replied.

Frodo wondered why Pippin suddenly shifted uncomfortably and appeared to be nervous. What was troubling him now?

"Who were the other two?"

He turned his attention back to Aragorn.

"The man and dwarf, who are they?"

To Frodo's surprise, Aragorn actually laughed. What had he said that was funny?

"They are two of the greatest fighters in Middle Earth."

Aragorn explained once he had ceased his laughter.

"And the most stubborn, their names are Legolas and Gimli if you must know, and trust me Frodo Sam and Merry are quite safe with them."

Legolas and Gimli? Now those were odd names, Gimli seemed to be the dwarf's name, but what kind of a name was Legolas?

"What happened to me? Why am I so sore?"

Frodo asked.

"You were nearly struck by lightning Frodo. You should consider yourself lucky. If you had been but two steps closer you would not be lying here right now."

 _That explains all the pain._

Frodo thought dryly. He saw the other man, Boromir, standing with an impatient look on his face.

"We have lingered here for too long Aragorn. If we are going to go then we have to go now."

He said it in a way that made Frodo feel uneasy.

"I fear that we cannot stay here any longer Frodo."

Aragorn said interrupting his thoughts.

"The Nazgul were separated during the storm, but it will not be long before they regroup and come after us once again. Can you walk on your own?"

Frodo didn't want to move, yet hearing that Black Riders would be coming was enough to make him try to get up and walk.

Pippin helped by grabbing his arm and letting him lean against him. He closed his eyes and gasped at the effort. It hurt and was uncomfortable, but he was sure that he could walk on his own.

Aragorn stood up as well and went to retrieve a small bag that lay a few feet away.

"Are we sure that we can trust them Frodo?"

Pippin whispered nervously into his ear.

"What if they kill us? Or try to take It?"

Frodo sighed. He was so tired, he just wanted to rest and be done with this whole ordeal.

"We don't have a choice Pippin. We don't know how to get to Rivendell on our own, and those riders will be back. We have to hope and trust that they were sent by Gandalf."

Pippin looked uncertain but he didn't argue with his cousin.

"Are you both ready?"

Boromir asked them.

Frodo nodded and with Pippin offering him support, the two men and two hobbits ventured further into the wild.

All the while Frodo worried about Sam and Merry, wondering where they were and praying that both of them were alive and safe.


End file.
